


i'm yours

by wartransmission



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things you said after you kissed me.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You could call us by our first names, y’know,” Kuroo suggests, grin widening at the frown pulling at your lips, “considering the things we’ve been doing.”</p>
  <p>You squint at him. “I’d rather not.”</p>
  <p>“Tsukki is fine, then!”</p>
  <p>You glare at Bokuto from over your shoulder, gaze narrowing further when all he offers is a wide grin. “Please don’t call me that.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title was taken from Alessia Cara's song, [I'm Yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3tgV5Uoduo).

“Are you with me?”

Dazed, you blink at Kuroo, staring unfocused at his lips, and nose, and eyes-

“Kei.”                                              

You blink again at that, finally processing the warmth pressing against your back and the dry lips grazing the warm skin of your nape. “You okay, Tsukki?” Bokuto asks, close enough that his lips press an almost-kiss to your ear.

Warmth blooms on your cheeks like wildfire, the color likely spreading on your face to your ears like a drop of red paint in a puddle of water. You lick your spit-slick lips, face heating up further when you remember what it was that caused their wetness in the first place. “I,” you begin, feeling oddly small in your lanky body at the way that they’re both smiling at you, “I’m- I’m fine. Kuroo-san. Bokuto-san.”

“You could call us by our first names, y’know,” Kuroo suggests, grin widening at the frown pulling at your lips, “considering the things we’ve been doing.”

You squint at him. “I’d rather not.”

“Tsukki is fine, then!”

You glare at Bokuto from over your shoulder, gaze narrowing further when all he offers is a wide grin. “Please don’t call me that,” you say bluntly, despite knowing that it won’t matter in the face of their stubbornness.

“Kei,” Bokuto says instead, rolling your name on his tongue as an experiment, as though he’s trying to see if he likes the way it tastes. “Kei,” he says again, sounding more satisfied, before pressing a kiss at the juncture between your jaw and ear. You shiver, sighing at the affectionate gesture, and he laughs delightedly. “Mm, I like it!” he crows, sounding far too proud of himself when there isn’t actually much accomplished from getting your name right.

“Right?” Kuroo agrees easily, grinning as he holds your hand up, his fingers curled around your own. You’re confused until he pulls your hand closer, close enough that you feel his breath on your skin, and the joints of your fingers are pressed against his lips. You twitch in surprise, not expecting the trite attempt at a romantic gesture, but you don’t pull away. Kuroo smiles like he can read your mind- like he knows that you appreciate the gentle treatment even without saying it out loud. He says, “You wouldn’t expect it from such a rude guy, but he has a nice name.”

“Sorry for not living up to your expectations,” you say while donning a fake smile, already used to getting such comments from peers your age. Kuroo shakes his head in response and you falter, blinking in confusion at the motion. “What?”

“Never said it didn’t fit, Kei,” he says, smiling with what seems to be fondness as he lowers your hand back to your lap without letting you go.

“…oh.”

You bite your lip, not being able to fall onto your other habit of twining your fingers together since Kuroo is still holding onto your hand. You hadn’t expected…that.

Much as Kuroo likes to say that he’s really “just that nice”, it isn’t often that he treats you this- well- _sweetly_. Like you’re meant to be wooed or cherished, instead of treated with the same amount of sarcasm that you treat other people with.

“If you want something, you can just ask,” you say, not bothering for falsities as you regard him askance. Surely, he must want something if he’s being this nice? It would make the most sense, considering your current arrangements.

“Oh, I know,” he says, leering unabashedly as he regards your clothed entirety. You glare at him, though it’s far weaker than your usual disdaining look. It’s not like you aren’t used to him, or Bokuto, who is even more vocal about getting whatever he wants.

With a sneer, you say, “You’re such a pervert, Kuroo-san.”

He grins. “Says the one who’s willing to go with anything,” he retorts.

You smile even with the twitch that your right eye makes in response to Kuroo’s jibe. “Well-”

Then you feel the teeth sinking into your skin, biting right into the point where your neck meets with your shoulder, and you (involuntarily) cut your retort short with a moan. The sound reaches a breathy crescendo when Bokuto actually _sucks_ around the teeth-marked circle, before tapering off into a sigh when he pulls away with a satisfied huff. In warning of your ire, you grumble, “Bokuto-san.”

“What? You were ignoring me,” he retorts, a hint of a whine in his gruff voice as he squeezes you closer into his arms. “I was feeling left out, so I thought that biting you would catch your attention.”

“Can I get a turn?” Kuroo asks with a wide smile, playing at innocence even when just his _request_ is far from it.

All too enthusiastically, Bokuto yells a “yeah, sure!”, as though you have no say in the matter even though it is your _body_ they are intending to mark up with love bites.

(Not that you particularly mind, but it’s par for the course that you put up a complaint. You don’t really like making it easy for them, as much as it’d be easier for you too to just be honest.)

“Are you both children?” you ask, rolling your eyes with a scoff. “I never said that I’m okay with this.”

“Then, Kei,” Kuroo and Bokuto begin, weirdly in sync as they turn to you, “can we? Please?”

You twitch. You falter. You’re not weak-willed, and you’re not the type to just give in when you don’t want to do something, but these two are definitely, _definitely,_ on the list of things that are dangerous to your (mental) health because of how persuasive they can be.

“I think I liked it better when you didn’t ask,” you say, sighing and leaning back into Bokuto as he nuzzles into your nape.

“We’re staking a claim on you,” Kuroo begins, before turning to Bokuto with a wide smile.

Grinning, Bokuto eagerly continues, “so it’s only fair that we ask for your permission first, right?”

You sigh louder, letting your head rest completely on Bokuto’s shoulder.

They’re both definitely idiots, and very stubborn ones at that, but.

You peek at Bokuto, who offers a smile and a kiss to your temple, then at Kuroo, who grins and slips his hand up to intertwine his fingers with yours.

_Well._

You let a sliver of a smile slip, watching as their expressions brighten up significantly at the sight of it.

_You guess you kind of like them still, even with all that._


End file.
